


Forever and Ever, Amen

by Dreamer_88



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_88/pseuds/Dreamer_88
Summary: As sure as I liveThis love that I give is gonna be yours until the day that I die.Oh, baby, I’m gonna love you forever,Forever and ever amen.
Relationships: Blake Shelton/Gwen Stefani
Comments: 19
Kudos: 81





	Forever and Ever, Amen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I’ve been trying to write anything else, but my brain has been completely taken over by this engagement announcement. I thought the best thing to do with this predicament was to write about it, so that’s what I did. This is pure fluff (and a bit of smut). There’s really nothing else to write when two of the most genuine hearts find their forever love with each other and decide to get hitched 💍🥂

She watches as he adjusted the pillow behind him, siting up against the headboard. She knew she loved him when nights with him felt as great as their mornings and nothing beats the sight of Blake just waking up, the slumber still slightly present in his deep pools of blue.

She’s wearing nothing but his shirt, her smooth legs always catching his attention, the warmth of his stare never disappointing. It’s a tease that benefits them both, because Blake never lets his gaze be the _only_ thing to cover her. It’s another thing she loves him for; he’s not afraid to show her affection, and never lets an opportunity pass to tell her how much he loves and wants her.

The twinkle in his eyes when she walks closer is quickly changed into a mischievous one when she straddles his waist without any hesitation.

She had woken up early this morning and figured she could get some stuff done around the house before everyone woke up, but the few minutes she spent out of bed and away from him made her realize how badly she didn’t want that. She loves her family, but her alone time with Blake was greatly restricted when they were all here and their nights and mornings were two things she wasn’t willing to give up.

Hence why she finds herself on top of him, his giddy face beaming up at her.

“Hey pretty girl.” He says, his hands going to her waist. “I was wondering where you went.”

“Wanted to make breakfast for everyone.” She quips softly, tracing his jaw with her finger, her acrylic making him shiver.

“That’s nice.”

“I didn’t do it.” She smiles, leaning her forehead against his.

His fingers dig into her waist so deliciously, she can’t wait for his hands to slide just a little lower.

“Change your mind?” He murmurs, his sleepy voice enough to get her body to stir above him impatiently, unable to fight the tremendous desire she feels for this man every second of every day.

She nods, capturing his lips in a slow kiss.

She hears the soft hum against her mouth when she slides her hand over his hardness through his boxers, her hips lifting a bit to give herself some more room.

“Is this why you came back?” He chuckles, sliding his hands down her thighs.

Instead of answering him, she pulls his shirt over his head, her mouth immediately latching onto the newly revealed skin, his heartbeat against her chin as she laps and sucks at his chest. He groans when he realizes she’s trying to leave a hickey, but he doesn’t stop her and she knows he never will.

When she’s done marking him, his hand softly tips her chin up so he can kiss her softly. It’s his gentleness in these moments that’s so foreign to her, but always kept her coming back for more. It’s a softness she can melt into, her body and mind truly relaxing whenever he explores her with his golden touches.

He wraps his arms tighter around her. 

“How much time do we have?”

She smiles against the side of his face. “I think we have as much time as we want.” She giggles, seeking out his mouth for another kiss. “Jen and Todd will probably be up soon, they can handle breakfast.”

Blake brushes a strand of hair behind her ear, and she can already hear his perfect words swirling around in her head.

_I want to see your eyes; I want to see all of you when you give it all to me._

“What’s gotten into you this morning?” He jokes, grinning when she pulls at the waistband of his boxers, indicating she wants it off.

“I’m aiming for it to be _you_ , but you’re not helping.” She whispers wickedly, and she smiles at his stunned expression.

She has her moments of taking him by surprise and she knows it’s largely due to his own past. He told her when they first started dating that the physical aspect of relationships had never been quite this spiritual to him before, and she can still remember how she replied to these words with hours of fucking on his tour bus.

“I’m sorry, let me be of more help.”

He’s quick to switch their positions, her mouth opening on a gasp when she finds herself underneath him again. She smiles when he gets rid of his boxers, spreading her legs so he can hover in between them.  
  
She wants to take off her shirt, _his_ shirt that she claimed, but Blake stops her with a soft hand on hers.

“Keep it on.” He orders sweetly.

His beard slightly tickles her when he kisses down her neck and shoulder, giving her a few hickies to match his own. She unconsciously urges his head up, missing his kisses and gentle tongue.

She never met anyone who loved making out as much as she did, but Blake had been a breath of fresh air. He can do this for hours and she can’t even count the times he’s left her breathless, leaving her mouth red and puffy after they’re done.

Her hand runs down his stomach, up to his shoulders and across his neck. She loves touching him, feeling him up in every sense of the word. She loves how he always lets her.

“ _Blake_.”

She doesn’t need to speak any more words, he knows her well enough to know what that tone means and he wastes no time crashing his lips against hers again while pushing inside of her slowly.

They both moan at the sensation, something about him breaching her like that never getting old. The feeling will always be spiritual and she can’t imagine going without it for the rest of her life.

He starts off slower than usual, as if he’s discovering her all over again.

“Fuck, I love you so much baby girl.” He growls the words against her mouth, despite the soft and sentimental nature of his words.

She almost starts crying when he picks up the pace, every thrust hitting her just right. She holds on to his shoulders to keep her head from hitting the headboard with the force of them. He keeps placing kisses on her jawline and lips as he pounds into her, and she wants to both tell him to speed it up and slow it down—afraid of it ending too soon.

“We have forever, it doesn’t matter.” He whispers to her, and she didn’t know she had spoken any of those words out loud.

She’s sure he can tell she’s close because he angles his hips just _slightly_ different, knowing it’s the exact move to make her come quick and hard.

“Come on.” He whispers in her ear.

She wraps her legs around his waist as her walls clench around him, her cries of pleasure only making him go faster, more determined to get her off.

The look in his eyes when she comes is one she’ll never forget. It’s as if he can see his whole forever in her pupils; the pleasure he’s giving her now feeling more like a promise. She feels her whole body shake as he easily triggers a second orgasm from her.

She knows he always tries to hold out until he’s got her there, so the moment she feels her body relax and deflate, she clenches around him tighter, encouraging him to let go too. She runs her fingers through his hair when he shudders out his own release, grunting and moaning against her neck, trying to keep his noises down.

“Fuck baby.”

She smirks. “Too much for you, old man?”

He looks up at her, kissing her deeply.

She feels her body opening up again, ready for another round, and she can tell Blake’s gearing up for more too before the sound of children’s voices downstairs hit them.

Gwen sighs against his lips and he chuckles soundly.

“Guess our time’s up.”

She nods. “We’ll always have tonight.”

He nips at her lips again for good measure before pulling away.

“And forever after that, darling.”

* * *

  
He couldn’t help it; waking up this morning with Gwen right next to him, with his mind on today’s events made it hard to think about anything else. Knowing Gwen and her lack of a poker face, he’s fairly confident she wasn’t on to him yet.

The image of the kids running around his Oklahoma property, Gwen’s family completely ingrained into his life here is just another reminder of what he already knows. It’s the future he’s always imagined for himself, even when the people in that scenario weren’t clear yet. It took for Gwen to walk through these doors only once for him to know it was _her_.

It was her children, her family, it was _them_.

Apollo was clinging to Gwen’s side more these days; the state of the world quite foreign to him, but the tension all around him making him a bit more fidgety than normal. He’s helping her clean up the dishes from their family breakfast, while Todd and Jen are entertaining the rest of the kids.

Blake shares a look with Gwen’s father briefly, a soft nod and wink all that’s being exchanged. It’s enough for him to seek out Kingston, who’s appearing to be entranced by whatever he’s staring at on his phone on the couch.

Kingston being the oldest, had meant that Blake had the most proving himself to do with him. The oldest boy had quickly figured out that Blake wasn’t there to do anything but make his mom smile and be nice to his brothers, even when his role changed from strictly their friend to being a parent. Both roles had felt natural and were equally successful.

“King.” Blake exclaims softly, the boy looking up from his screen and immediately realizing what’s up. He gets up from the couch and follows Blake into the hallway.

“Mom started doing the dishes.”

Blake chuckles. “Think you can take over for her?”

The fourteen-year-old might be a real teenager at this point, never up for any chores, but the sparkle in his eyes tells him that this time it won’t be a hard sell at all.

“Do you promise you’ll come pick us up after you’ve asked her?”

“Quicker than you can possibly imagine, bud.”

Kingston nods. “Don’t let her say no.”

Blake can’t help but let out a low and breathy laugh at that, the nerves in his body briefly evaporating. “Any tips on how to do that?”

Kingston shrugs. “Yeah but you don’t need them. My mom is like, _super_ whipped for you.”

“Whipped?”

King rolls his eyes. “You gotta start paying more attention to what’s cool, Blake.”

The older man chuckles. “You got it. Let me deal with your mom first though, okay? One thing at a time.”

He’s surprised when Kingston walks into his chest, hugging him tightly. Blake’s arms come around the teenager, feeling emotion rise in his chest.

“Thank you for making us so happy. Mom is gonna flip.”

He’s not sure what to be more touched by; Kingston’s obvious detecting of his nerves and wanting to ease them or the fact that he spoke of making _them_ happy, instead of just his mother.

Blake takes a deep breath as he realizes that’s exactly what this is. He might be asking Gwen, but he’s asking for all of them. His future is right here in his arms, all around him, in his kitchen, on his couch. They’re all here, and after this morning, they’re hopefully all his. _Officially_.

* * *

  
He tries not to laugh at the way Kingston immediately rushed into the kitchen, taking the dishcloth from her hands, motioning for his younger brother to come help.

Gwen squints her eyes. “Are you sure King? I can help, Blake and I can— “

“We’ve got it mom, I’ve kinda lost a bet with Blake, so now I’ll have to do the dishes with Zuma.”

Blake’s grinning like a fool, impressed by his about-to-be stepson and his skilful lying in this moment.

Gwen looks at him a little shocked.

“Is hell freezing over or what?”

He chuckles and takes her hand in his. It will always take him by surprise just how perfectly she fits into him, how natural it all feels.

“Let’s take advantage of his compliance, what do you say?” He asks, wiggling his eyebrows and hoping his excitement isn’t completely see-through.

She bites her lip as she lets him tug her outside, his truck already waiting for them in the driveway.

She raises her brow. “Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.” He deadpans quickly, keeping his voice natural.

He opens his car door, watching as she looks at him with a sceptical look in her eye. He knows it’s weird for them to leave their family behind like that, but he can’t get too caught up in his nerves or worry about the technicality errors of his plan.

“Get in, sweetheart.”

She might be confused, but she doesn’t have the heart to say no to him. It’s something that’s way too endearing to him; people always tell him how he gets all soft for her, but he thinks people might underestimate how much the sentiment is reciprocated.

She is practically vibrating in her car seat, watching the morning sky laid out for them; the just-settled in sun illuminating the sky into gorgeous orange and purple colors. 

Gwen has a real soft spot for Earth’s beautiful creations and he can watch her admire it for hours on end.

“You’re quiet.” She observes finally, reaching for his free hand over the consoler.

“Just taking in the moment, baby.” He shoots her a soft smile.

“Are you really not gonna tell me where we’re going?”

He chuckles. “It’ll become clear soon enough.”

She’s radiating impatience because he won’t tell her anything, and for a good minute or five she’s completely in the dark. He knows it will be a matter of seconds now before she figures out where they’re going, and he’s not quite sure how he’s gonna pull this one off yet, the nerves finally reaching his chest in full capacity.

It’s a moment he’s been through twice before, but never has his future been _this_ clear. Never did he have _this_ much to lose, and though he can’t imagine her rejecting him, it’s such an overwhelming feeling that hits him he can’t even think straight.

“Oh my God, are we going to the chapel?” Her soft and cheery voice exclaims after a few more minutes and Blake can feel his hands becoming clammy. “This beautiful backdrop does make me feel like I should say a prayer, actually.”

Her kindness and spiritually are both things that have completely taken over his heart, enamouring him in a way he didn’t even deem possible.

“Is that okay?” He asks, referring to taking her to the chapel.

She nods. “I know we don’t get a lot of alone time when the whole family is here.” She admits as if it’s something he might feel bad about. “I love that you wanted to get away, just the two of us, and to the chapel at that? You’re magical, Blake Shelton.”

He’s never known someone who appreciated him for the small things like she does. He’s not used to being the subject of someone’s adoration. It’s a feeling he only ever got from his fans, but when the curtains closed and it became time to go home, he usually faced the blues, comforted by the walls and left by the zoned-out lovers that kept him warm whenever they felt like it. Gwen _always_ keeps him warm, even when she can’t be there in person.

He turns off the engine, staring at the self-made chapel in front of them. He can feel the emotion pouring off Gwen everytime they make it here, the love and fondness she feels portrayed on every inch of her face.

She opens the door, jumping out of his truck to run her hands over the stone that outlines the Catholic place of prayer and worship.

He follows her inside, keeping quiet as she makes the cross sign by touching her forehead, chest and shoulders. She turns around to face him, grabbing his hands, as she pulls him closer.

“You’re very cute, you know that?”

He smiles brightly, his hand running through her hair softly. She’s a sight to behold and if he doesn’t get a grip on it soon, he might never get the words out he intends to tell her.

“Thank you for being here with me, Gwen.”

She bites her lip before softly kissing his cheek.

“Are you kidding me?” She lets go of his hands, turning back around to face the numerous unlit candles and crosses on the wall. “Thank _you_ for bringing me here. But I do have to ask though, why _did_ you?”

He lets out a deep breath, briefly feeling the weight of what he’s about to do. It’s what he’s been meaning to do ever since she woke up in his bed for the first time, but it’s also the one thing he’s never prided himself to be good at.

“I wanted to tell you something and I wanted to do it while having you alone.” He says.

She stares at him with that fond expression, her irises twinkling, yet he can see a bit of nerves too. 

“Okay, what’s going on?”

He steps closer to her, one of his hands grabbing hers again, his finger rubbing slowly across the top of hers.

“I’ve never felt any of the things I feel for you for anyone else in my life.” He starts, exhaling again. “The way you kiss me, the way you _get_ me, the way I feel you around me even when you’re not there.”

She looks up at him, swallowing roughly and he can tell she’s getting emotional.

“It’s almost painful whenever you’re not here, because I realize each and every time there’s nowhere I could possibly be that makes me happier than being by your side.”

“Blake.”

“When you love someone the way we love each other, it doesn’t make any sense to let fear get in the way of what you already know deep down. I’ve known from the moment you woke up in my arms for the first time, that I wasn’t gonna be able to go without that feeling ever again. All I want is to wake up with you and know that it’s a forever thing. I love you and I know I always will. I know I will always love the boys. You’ve given me the whole world and I want to dedicate the rest of my life to giving you and the boys the same thing. I know we live in a world with many faults, but nothing sounds more perfect than being able to call you my wife.”

He pulls the small velvet box from his chest pocket, accompanied with a small gasp from Gwen and her immediate tears.

“I’ve always known it was you, Gwen. There’s never been a doubt in my mind and I feel selfish for askin’ you for anything else since you’ve already given me _everything_ , but I would really love to come how now. To you, forever.”

While her hand lifts in front of her mouth, he lowers himself onto one knee, keeping her hand in his.

“Gwen Renee Stefani, will you please do me this great honor and marry me?”

She stares down at him in shock, tears falling down her cheeks as she gazes at the silver diamond shining in the small velvet box. He can see it in her eyes; the love, the excitement, the nerves, the trauma from their earlier years finally being led down the river through the tears from her eyes.

Her hand is still in front of her mouth and he can’t help but chuckle at her a little.

She nods her head shakily, her hand gripping his tighter.

“Gwen, sweetheart, is that a yes?”

She drops her hand from her face, the huge smile she’s sporting finally allowing him to completely engulf himself in the reality of being her fiancé.

“Oh my God, _of course_ it’s a yes.” She places a hand over her heart. “Yes, please.”

He didn’t know what his reaction would be to her words, but he’s surprised to find himself breaking down, his vision becoming blurry as he slides the ring on her finger.

She helps to pull him up before he’s wrapping her up in his arms. He lowers his head to the crook of her neck, the dead grip he’s got on her waist not even registering. He feels her grip him back just as tight, the sounds out of her mouth shifting between sobs and happy squeals.

“ _Is this really happening?_ ” She cries, clinging to him.

He rubs her back slowly, trying to swallow down the lump in his throat.

“I can’t think of a better reality than this one.” He answers. “Gwen, you’ve….” His voice breaks, his hands cupping her cheeks as he looks her deep in the eyes. “I’m the luckiest man on the planet.”

He knows it’s something she’s not always aware of, used to years of being mistreated and underappreciated. She’s been made to hold herself back for so long, it still doesn’t always dawn on her that there are people out there who love and admire her for all that she is. He wants to marry all of her. She will never have to be anyone else but herself for him. He asked _Gwen Renee Stefani_ to marry him and he’s never meant any words more than he does those.

He can see every truth and every emotion pooling in her eyes. She holds up her hand, gazing down at the sparkling diamond on her finger.

Her eyes widen suddenly. “Kingston…. did he know?”

He chuckles, nodding bashfully. “They all did.”

She gasps. “My _whole_ family?”

He nods again. “I asked your dad first. I know how much that means to you, so I wanted to get his permission to ask your hand in marriage first.”

“ _When_?” She cries, sniffing.

“A few weeks ago, right before I went and got your ring made. I went to see him at their home before flying back here.”

“He’s known for _weeks_?”

“Sorry darlin’, I promise it’s the last time I’ll keep a secret from you.”

“Blake, you’re so amazing.” She says through sobs, her hand cupping his cheek. “What about Kingston, the rest of the kids?”

“I talked to them yesterday. I didn’t know how great they’d be at secret keeping, but I wanted them to be in on it. It’s their family I’m initially invading on, I wanted to be sure they were happy with it too. I asked them to help me get you alone today.”

“Todd and Jen?”

“Told them last night.” Blake says, getting lost in the feeling of home he gets from simply looking her in the eye.

“I don’t even know what to say.” She whispers, her gaze going from the ring on her finger to his eyes. “I never thought I would get to feel this. I never thought I would get married again, let alone to the _right_ person this time.”

He pulls her into him, kissing her softly.

“I can only thank you for giving us a fair chance back then.” He whispers against her lips. “I told you living in the moment would get us somewhere.”

She chuckles breathily. “And boy, did I jump in.”

He doesn’t even care when a few more tears fall from his eyes, her fingers quick in catching them.

“I’m never letting you go.”

She looks at him with teary eyes, the look on her face so open and vulnerable he falls in love with her all over again.

“I’m yours forever.”


End file.
